Último Ano de Escola: Histórias Adolescentes!
by IluChan
Summary: Descubra o que o destino guarda para Kagome Higurashi, uma estudante que está acabando o segundo ano que tem sua vida de pernas pro ar a partir do momento em que muda de cidade e passa a viver com suas amigas. Aventuras no último ano de escola!
1. O começo

Descubra o que o destino guarda para Kagome Higurashi, uma estudante que está acabando o segundo ano que tem sua vida de pernas pro ar a partir do momento em que muda de cidade e passa a viver com as amigas

_Descubra o que o destino guarda para Kagome Higurashi, uma estudante que está acabando o segundo ano que tem sua vida de pernas pro ar a partir do momento em que muda de cidade e passa a viver com suas amigas. Aventuras no último ano de escola!_

_**O Começo**_

Nossa história começa numa pequenina cidade do Japão, onde mora uma bela garota com seus dezesseis anos, um metro e setenta de altura, pele clara, cabelos pretos e brilhantes; de dar inveja a qualquer uma; olhos castanhos e doces, porém carregava uma expressão cansada.

Kagome Higurashi estaria em breve de mudança para uma cidade maior. O que lhe atordoava era que sua família não poderia ir com ela. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Aquele sentimento de perda estava corroendo-a por dentro. Fora criada ao lado dos pais e do irmão, naquele clima de "família", não se achava madura suficiente, mas sua mãe dissera-lhe que morar sozinha iria ajudá-la a se tornar mais independente.

Como não suportou a idéia de viver num apartamento vazio, pediu a sua mãe para viver com alguma amiga que por acaso estava pensando em se mudar também. Esse pedido logo foi consentido.

Já era dezembro. Kagome estava terminando o segundo ano do ensino médio numa escola particular da sua cidade. Resolveu dar a notícia de sua mudança às suas melhores amigas e pediu-as que a esperassem debaixo de uma linda jabuticabeira que havia no quintal da escola, atrás do pátio, onde havia muitos pomares.

Quando tocou o sinal anunciando o término da aula, Sango e Rin já esperavam pela amiga.

Sango era uma menina um pouco mais alta do que Kagome, com cabelos longos e escuros. Seus olhos, tão negros quantos os cabelos, davam a Sango um ar de decidida.

Era a mais velha do grupo, com dezessete anos. Já Rin, era a mais baixinha, mais novinha e com cara de criança levada, porém era extremamente esperta.

Ambas esperavam ansiosas por Kagome, que estavam cinco minutos atrasada.

Nenhuma delas entendeu por que a amiga pedira a elas para esperarem debaixo "daquela árvore". Era um lugar muito especial para as três porque coincidentemente todas as coisas boas que aconteceram durante o ano foram lá. Onde elas encontraram e se conheceram pela primeira vez... O primeiro beijo de Sango... O paquera de Rin... A sombra mais fresca e gentil de um monótono dia de verão... Um refúgio de uma forte chuva que caiu sem anunciar... Um esconderijo nos dias de tristeza e finalmente o ponto de encontro oficial das três.

Rin conversava nervosamente com Sango.

-Isso só pode significar um comunicado importante a fazer... – disse Rin.

-É... - afirmou Sango, de cabeça baixa.

Quando as duas levantaram o olhar, avistaram Kagome vindo de dentro da escola. Seu rosto manchado por lágrimas, mas a expressão decidida.

Sango e Rin trocaram olhares preocupados.

Kagome se aproximou. As garotas se encaravam sem dizer nada, com medo de ouvir o que a outra tinha a dizer.

Finalmente Kagome consegue dizer alguma coisa. Ela respira fundo.

-Eu chamei você aqui porque nada mais justo do que cumprir a nossa promessa de guardar nossos momentos importantes para serem compartilhados nesse lugar... - começou Kagome, segurando muito pra não chorar.

-Você está preocupando a gente!- exclamou Rin.

- Diz logo! Você pode contar com a gente! Sabe disso! Somos muito mais do que amigas... É algo muito mais forte. É como se fossemos todas irmãs!- Sango diz com carinho.

Kagome não agüenta e duas lágrimas escorrem do seu olho. Ela sorri.

-Eu sei... - respira fundo - é por isso que eu queria que o nosso último momento juntas fosse aqui...

Rin e Sango levam um susto.

-Como... assim?- pergunta Rin.

-É isso aí. - afirma Kagome - Eu vou embora ano que vem... Vou mudar de cidade!

-O QUÊ?- grita Sango.

Ela e Rin começam a tremer e a chorar.

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI MUDAR DE CIDADE? POR QUE NÃO NOS AVISOU ANTES? POR QUE DEIXOU PRA CONTAR ÀS SUAS MELHORES AMIGAS NA ÚLTIMA HORA? E SUA FAMÍLIA VAI TAMBÉM? VÃO TODOS ABANDONAR A GENTE?? - Rin mesclou sua tristeza com uma raiva profunda e começou a soluçar.

-Calma Rin!- Sango tentava acalmá-la.

Kagome chorava mais.

-Foi tudo decidido às pressas! Eu ia contar antes, mas eu... não tive forças... - e ao dizer isso, Kagome se entregou as lágrimas.

Rin e Sango só observam a amiga. Rin ainda olhava feio para Kagome.

Segue-se um minuto de silêncio. Uma brisa fresca soprava gentilmente as meninas.

-Espera aí... Você disse que a sua família não vai! Isso quer dizer que você vai morar SOZINHA?! – Sango perguntou subitamente.

-Boom... euuu... estava pensando em arrumar alguém pra ir comigo... sabe?! Alguém que já estava pensando em ir embora também... –disse Kagome.

-Você já encontrou!- bradou Rin –Vou com você! Tenho CERTEZA de que se eu pedir pra minha mãe ela deixa! – sorriu – Nós vamos ficar juuntaaas!!

Kagome abriu um largo sorriso de felicidade e alívio.

-Bom, isso se você quiser que eu vá!- Rin completou.

-Que pergunta!! –Kagome sorriu –Claro que eu quero !!

-Espera aí! –interrompeu Sango – E EU?!

As outras duas olharam surpresas para a amiga.

-Eu quero ir também!

-Mas Sango... – disse Kagome – A gente sabe que você é muito apegada à sua família!

-Você também ¬ ¬! E a Rin... Eu não vou deixar as minhas duas melhores amigas irem embora sem mim pra se divertirem!!

-Sango...- disseram Kagome e Rin, emocionadas.

Mas Sango deu um sorriso malicioso.

-E também... pra onde você vai deve ter muitos gatinhos...

-Olha só! – riu Rin – desde quando você é tão safada assim, Sango?

Sango deu uma gargalhada.

-Digamos que sou uma adolescente de dezessete anos, alta, bonita e sem celulite... Eu tenho que aproveitar, você não acha?

-E o Keitaro?? –perguntou Kagome.

-Ah... a gente só ficou... não foi nada sério...

-Eu pensei que fosse "mais do que uma ficada"!- zombou Rin.

-Não enche!- riu Sango.

-Ótimo! Então vamos nós trêsssss! EEEEEhhh! Vai ser divertiiidooo!!- brincou Kagome- Me tragam as respostas de vocês amanhã que eu preciso avisar minha mãe!

-SIM, senhora! – Rin disse animadamente.

-Gatinhos, amigas, festas e formatura aqui vou euuuuu!- comemorou Sango.

E as meninas tiveram sua última diversão debaixo daquela árvore no dia seguinte. Fizeram um piquenique naquele último dia de aula para comemorarem suas partidas para a cidade nova. Iriam as três.

Kagome levou seu aparelho de som e refrigerante que não acabava mais. Sango levou um bolo de laranja que ela mesma tinha feito e Rin levou um CD que ela gravara no dia anterior e toda a turma, para fazerem uma surpresa para Kagome, que ficou muito feliz.

Tudo corria bem na festa, exceto quando a diretora chamou-lhes a atenção por estarem tocando música muito alto e estarem TODOS dançando e cantando Girlfriend, da Avril Lavigne, Toxic, da Britney Spears, Cry For You, de September, Hot 'n Cold da Katy Perry e outras músicas divertidas.

Fora o melhor "último dia de aula" de todos os tempos!

Quando tocou o sinal, anunciando o término do ano letivo (N.A. :profundo, não ;D?!), Kagome respirou fundo, deu uma última olhada no prédio já vazio da escola e saiu gargalhando com as amigas... Era hora de partir...

_**Continua!**_

_**Bom, gente... ta aí o primeiro capítulo dessa grande aventura de Kagome Higurashi. Esse capítulo pode ter ficado um pouco sem graça e triste, mas foi só pra mostrar o estado de espírito da Ka-Chan com esse negócio de mudança... Prometo caprichar nos próximos capítulos para serem engraçados e divertido!**_

_**Obrigada por lerem minha FIC ;D ! Deixem reviews, por favor!**_


	2. A mudança

_**A mudança.**_

O apartamento das meninas foi comprado durante as férias e era muito aconchegante. Tinha três quartos, uma cozinha, uma sala de jantar, dois banheiros e área de serviço. As garotas decoraram a casa muito bem. Kagome pintou seu quarto de rosa bebê, Rin pintou o seu de verde, bem clarinho e Sango pintou o seu de lilás claro.

A família das três passou uma semana com elas e depois foram embora, deixando-as completamente sem saber o que fazer primeiro. Sango queria dar uma voltinha no quarteirão, para ver se encontravam algum "garoto diferente"; Rin queria fazer gracinha e se apresentar para os vizinhos e depois pedir uma xícara de açúcar emprestado.

-Sua doente!- riu Kagome.

Ela era a única que preferia ficar quietinha dentro de casa. As outras duas resmungaram de tédio, mas por fim resolveram dar uma faxina no Ap. Havia teias de aranha nos cantos do teto, poeira nos móveis, lâmpadas queimadas e um chuveiro elétrico com fio desencapado.

As três olharam pra aquela bagunça e respiraram fundo.

-Vamos lá, meninas!!- disse Kagome.

Sango desceu correndo as escadas, rindo e falando alto, atrás do porteiro do prédio para que lhe emprestasse uma escada para trocar a lâmpada queimada. Havia um elevador e Kagome sugeriu que a amiga descesse por ele e em silêncio, mas Sango queria fazer algo para se animar.

Kagome ficou encarregada de tirar toda e qualquer teia de aranha da casa, por que Rin morria de medo de aranhas... Então sobrou tirar o pó e Rin ligou o rádio e a televisão e começou à dançar e a espanar, cantando alegremente.

Kagome morreu de rir das amigas, tratou de se animar também e foi cantar com Rin.

As duas já haviam acabado a limpeza e nada de Sango voltar com a escada.

-AAAARGH!- gritou Rin – Estou toda coberta de pó! Meu cabelo ta DU-RI-NHOOO! Sabe o que é isso?! Não, né?! Você só mexeu com teias ¬ ¬! Kaaa-Chaaan! To no banho, hein?!

-Tá booom!- respondeu Kagome.

De repente Sango chega com uma cara suspeita e carregando uma escada.

-Ummmm... o que você aprontou, hein? ;D!- perguntou Kagome.

-Fui dar uma voltinha no quarteirão... não agüentei!! XD

-Achou "alguém que presta"?!. - Kagome perguntou meio interessada.

-Um pra cada uma de nós!! HahAhAhAhHa!

-Yuhuuuuuu!- gritou Kagome, dando uma dançadinha.

As duas riram.

Sango pegou a escada então e foi trocar a lâmpada. Já estava começando a escurecer e a medida que o tempo ia passando, a garota acendia as luzes, na mesma hora que Rin colocava o chuveiro no INVERNO e Kagome passava roupa, sem contar que o rádio e a TV estavam ligados.

Conclusão? Acabou a energia no prédio todo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- Rin gritou no banheiro- FRIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritou Sango na sala- CHOQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- gritou Kagome- QUEREM PARAR DE GRITAR, VOCÊS DUAS!! Alguém! Cadê as velaaaas?!

Rin saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e com o cabelo cheio de xampu, resmungando enquanto Sango se levantava e morria de rir da amiga e de ter caído da escada.

-Cala a boca! ¬ ¬- Rin rosnou – Um comentário seu e você é uma amiga morta!

-E agora?? Õ Õ -perguntou Kagome- O que nós vamos fazer agora??

-Eu vou resolver isso AGORA!! Ò,Ó- disse Rin saindo furiosa para o corredor do prédio em busca do síndico.

-Aonde você pensa que vai desse jeito, toda molhada e ensaboada e ainda por cima enrolada na toalha no meio desse breu??- perguntou Kagome.

-Atrás do inútil do síndico!!

-Ei! Ele não é nenhum milagreiro não, hein Rin!- riu Sango.

-Não importa! Sango! Em que andar ele mora, você sabe?

-Eeuu aacho que é no terceiro! É aqui embaixo da gente!

-Tá Ò,Ó!! Eu vou lá agora!- e ao dizer isso, Rin saiu dando passos fortes pelas escadas.

Sango morreu de rir e Kagome não acreditou no que viu.

-Ela é doidaaa!- exclamou Kagome- Vem Sango! Vamos desligar tudo pra não queimar quando a energia voltar...

Enquanto isso, Rin batia freneticamente na porta do 301.

Alguém atendeu subitamente e quase que a garota espanca a pessoa.

-Quem é?- perguntou uma voz grossa de homem.

-Por acaso o síndico mora aí?- perguntou, ríspida.

-Por que quer saber?- a pessoa parecia impaciente.

-Caramba! Você ainda pergunta? Não vê que o prédio todo ta sem luz? Ah, vai! Manda ele dar um jeito nisso!

Estava escuro demais para os dois enxergarem o rosto um do outro, mas Rin percebeu o nervosismo do rapaz.

-Que saco! Olha... Por que você não vai amolar o porteiro?? O síndico não está aqui agora!

-Não está ou você ta me fazendo de idio...- mas a pessoa fechou a porta na cara da garota- ...ta.

Rin teve um acesso de raiva, mas não podia fazer nada. Foi correndo até as escadas para chamar o porteiro. Mas quando começou a correr, escorregou na escada por causa do sabão em seus pés.

-Mas o qu...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritou quando começou a cair.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!- gritou uma outra voz masculina, cujo dono trombou com a garota e segurou-a, abraçando sua cintura.

**X**

-Pronto!- gritou Sango- já está tudo desligado, Ka-Chan!

**X**

As luzes voltaram e Rin se encontrava frouxamente enrolada numa toalha de ursinho e no colo de um gatão!! Corou na mesma hora e ao perceber o estado em que se encontrava, tratou de fugir correndo e gritando, deixando o garoto olhando-a, deslumbrado...

**X**

-Eu MATO VOCÊS!!- gritou Rin fechando com muito barulho a porta e entrando.

-Pooor quê?- perguntaram Kagome e Sango juntas.

-POR QUÊ, SUAS CARAS DE PAU?? SIMPLESMENTE PORQUE VOCÊS DERAM UM JEITO NA LUZ JUSTAMENTE QUANDO EU IA CAIR DA ESCADA E ACABEI TROMBANDO E FICANDO SEMI-NUA NA FRENTE DO HOMEM MAIS GOSTOSO QUE EU JÁ VI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA!!Ò,Ó! VAAACAAAS!

As outras duas arregalaram os olhos e começaram a rir sem parar.

Rin observou-as sem acreditar.

-Valeu gente!- disse Rin.

-HahAhAhAH,! Aiai... desculpa Rin!!- disse Kagome.

-Depois EU sou a safada!- riu Sango.

-Haha! Muito engraçado! ¬ ¬

Sango e Kagome se olharam, fizeram dois segundos de silêncio e voltaram a rir com força.

Rin emburrou e foi tomar outro banho.

-NINGUEM OUSE FAZER GRAÇA ENQUANTO EU ESTIVER TOMANDO BANHO, OUVIRAM!!- gritou do banheiro.

-Aiai- riu Sango- Essa Rin é uma figura!

-Sacaneamos ela, coitada!- disse Kagome enxugando as lágrimas de riso.

E passaram o resto da noite implicando com a pobre Rin.

**X**

No dia seguinte Rin levantou cedo e resolveu ir na padaria antes das meninas levantarem.

Mudou de roupa, escovou os dentes e foi chamar o elevador. Enquanto esperava, Rin cantarolava distraidamente, até que a porta do elevador se abriu e a garota trombou com alguém...

-Ai!- a pessoa gemeu.

-Me desculpa eu...- mas quando Rin levantou o olhar, deu de cara com o gostosão da noite anterior... só teve tempo de dizer- Ai meu Deus!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e corou.

Por fim sorriu e disse:

-Mau começo ontem à noite, hein?!

Rin não sabia o que dizer.

-Desculpa .! Aiaiai ! Eu estava tão nervosa porque minha amigas fizeram uma merda e... aimeudeus eu disse merda! Me perdoa o vocabulário! E aí o prédio todo ficou sem luz e aí eu fui atrás do síndico, mas um cara sem um pingo de educação me mandou encher o saco do porteiro!- disse nervosa. Silêncio.-Perdão... Eu falo demais, né?!."

O garoto sorriu.

-Tudo bem! Não faz mal... Mas então quer dizer que aquele idiota te tratou mal...

-Você conhece ele?- perguntou, surpresa.

O rapaz deu um suspiro.

-É meu irmão...- disse seco.

-O QUÊ?? Õ,ô- espantou-se.

-Isso aí! Aquele idiota do InuYasha é o meu irmão mais novo! Ah! Me desculpe! O meu nome é Sesshoumaru! Muito prazer!- e estendeu a mão para Rin apertar.

-E... o meu éé...Rin... O.O- os dois apertaram as mãos.

Finalmente o elevador tinha chegado no térreo.

Rin começou a sair, mas Sesshoumaru ficou.

-Espera aí... você estava no meu andar, agora desceu e já vai subir de novo?

-É mesmo!ô,- riu Sesshoumaru- Eu tinha esquecido, mas foi bom que eu passeei de elevador com você HahAHHAHA-beijou a bochecha de Rin- Até mais, Rin!

-Até...maaiiiss... O,O

E deu tchauzinho pra ele até a porta do elevador se fechar completamente. Ficou um tempo parada, olhando vaziamente pra nada e foi se arrastando para a padaria...

**X**

Chegando em casa...

Rin abriu a porta.

-Conta!- disse Sango de braços cruzados para Rin- Por que foi que você saiu TÃO cedo, hein, senhorita "Não me acorde antes das nove"?

Mas Rin não ouviu nada que Sango disse, continuava com aquele olhar...

Kagome trocou olhares significantes com Sango.

-Será que isso significa que a Rinzinha foi atrá do GOS-TO-SÃO??- provocou Kagome, mas Rin deu um grito de felicidade e abraçou as amigas.

-AAAAAAH! Acho que eu TÔ EM LOVEEEEEE!! hAhaHahHaHhaHahah

As outras duas ficaram tão felizes com a noticia que também abraçaram Rin com força, e conversaram mais por algum tempo...

**X**

As meninas já estavam almoçando, mas ainda falavam sobre o novo amor de Rin.

- Me conta, Rin!- pediu Kagome, curiosa- Como ele é fisicamente?

Sango mordia freneticamente um pedaço enorme de bife, brigando com ele, mas atenta aos detalhes.

-Boomm...- pensou Rin- Ele é alto... Deve ter um metro e oitenta e cinco... olhos castanhos beemm claros... Chegam quase a serem amarelos!

-Uiiiii!- Gemeu Sango.

-Sai fora! Ele é da Rin!- riu Kagome.

Rin olhou feio pra amiga.

-Prosseguindo ¬ ¬!- e voltou a sorrir, com o olhar perdido- Cabelos longos, sedosos, brilhantes, prateados e parecem ser macios...

-Nossa, mal conhece o cara e já conhece até a textura dos cabelos dele!! AAAhhhh Rin safadinhaaaaa!! XD- zombou Kagome.

-Longo e prateado O.O??- Sango desatou a rir- HahahHaHAhAhhAhHAh! A Rin se apaixonou pelo Papai Noel!

Kagome desatou a rir também. Rin ficou uma fera. Levantou-se da mesa, deixando as amigas rindo sozinhas. Elas nem notaram que a amiga havia se levantado.

-Cara, não dá pra contar NADA pra elas! ¬ ¬

E dizendo isso, Rin resolveu passear para conhecer melhor a rua.

Chamou o elevador e esperou alguns segundos até que este finalmente chegou.

Rin entrou. Havia mais alguém ali...

-Boa tarde.- disse seca.

-Boa tarde.-disse um homem com tom sério, que Rin reconheceu na mesma hora.

Virou-se, espantada e brava para a pessoa ao seu lado. Era um homem muito bonito, de cabelos negros, longos e charmosos, era só um pouco mais baixo que Sesshoumaru e com os olhos da mesma cor. Estava com uma blusa azul-marinho e uma calça jeans claro, calçando um tênis da Nike branco com detalhes também em azul- marinho.

-Espera aí!- Rin disse alto- Essa voz... Você é aquele cara sem educação que me mandou "ENXER O SACO DO PORTEIRO"!

O rapaz olhou para Rin, meio sem graça, mas de mau humor.

-Foi mau...É um saco ser filho do síndico! Todo mundo acha que quem tem que resolver...

"_**Nossa... ele é lindo... O.O**_"- pensou Rin

-...os problemas do prédio sou eu, já que o meu pai vive viajando! Eu não queria me envolver com esse negócio de síndico.- disse emburrando ainda mais.

-Ei, InuYasha! Você deveria quebrar um galho pro seu pai! Divide as responsabilidades com o Sesshoumaru!

-Espera aí!! Você CONHECE o meu irmão?? E como sabe o meu nome?- o rapaz parecia confuso.

Rin ficou sem graça... ele era tão quanto ou até mais bonito que Sesshoumaru.

-Bom... eu trombei com ele aquele dia no escuro eeeee... acabei conhecendo ele! Eu contei pra ele que você tinha sido UM GROSSO comiiigo Ò,Ò e ele me disse que era seu irmão... me disse seu nome...

InuYasha deu um sorriso nervoso e colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Picareta!

A garota olhou-o com curiosidade.

-Vocês parecem que não se dão bem...

InuYasha olhou-a tipo: " Você só pode estar de brincadeira!!"

-Eu? Me dar bem com ele?- e cruzou os braços, rindo e fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça- O cara é o maior BABACA!!

Rin não entendeu.

-Ele parece achar exatamente ISSO de você! O jeito como ele me falou de você... parecia que você era um emburradinho problemático com excesso de testosterona!-Rin riu, mas depois corou violentamente- Ops! Foi mal .!!

InuYasha olhou pra garota e gargalhou.

-Foi PÉSSIMO! HAha! Mas tudo bem! A gente se engana!- nesse momento a porta do elevador abriu e os dois saíram.

InuYasha parou na recepção e a garota parou trambém.

-Quanto tempo você passou com o meu irmão?- o rapaz perguntou de repente.

A pergunta surpreendeu Rin.

-Ah... Nem um minuto direito...

-E já teve todas essas impressões a meu respeito?- o rapaz sorriu charmosamente.

-Na-nã-não! Que-quer di-dizer...

-Tudo bem... você reparou bastante nele, não?- e olhou-a insinuante.

Rin não conseguiu desmenti-lo. Somente corou.

-Ok... Ta tudo bem. Mas olha... toma cuidado, ok?! Pra não se machucar depois! Ele não é o tipo de cara que levaria uma garota como você a sério... sem ofensas!

Rin encarou InuYasha, surpresa.

O Rapaz sorriu pra ela.

-E me desculpa pelo meu mau humor... E eu nunca pediria ajuda pra aquele idiota. Aí minha consciência pesa se eu não cuidar daqui enquanto meu pai viaja.- e virou e entrou numa salinha da recepção, deixando Rin corada e confusa com tudo aquilo.

Ele era lindo e Rin não sabia mais se gostava ou não de Sesshoumaru. Será que InuYasha estava dando mole pra ela e inventando aquilo tudo para dificultar as coisas pro irmão ou ele realmente era simpático daquele jeito?

"_**E gato O.O!**_" – pensou Rin.

_**DESCUBRA NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!! ;D**_


	3. A Dúvida de Rin e a Atitude de Kagome

A Dúvida de Rin e a Atitude de Kagome

_**A Dúvida de Rin e a Atitude de Kagome**_

_Está aí mais outro capítulo da minha FIC, espero que gostem! E atendendo a um pedido da Sophie-sama o InuYasha da minha história tem cabelos grandes! Tudo bem Sophi! Está aí! ;) E o InuYasha não é TÃO bonzinho assim... Beijo!_

"Olha... toma cuidado, ok?! Pra não se machucar depois! Ele não é o tipo de cara que levaria uma garota como você a sério... sem ofensas!"

Esta frase dita por InuYasha martelava na cabeça da pequena Rin.

Já estava escurecendo. A menina andou sem rumo durante toda a tarde. Com certeza as suas amigas estariam preocupadas com ela e lhe dariam uma bronca quando chegasse em casa, mas que porcaria! Já não era mais criança! Era a mais nova, mas ainda assim tinha dezesseis anos! Alguns meses mais nova que Kagome...

-Que porcaria!- Rin suspirou e sentou-se num banco.

Estava numa linda praça, cercada de árvores antigas altas, velhos jogando xadrez, casais trocando sorrisos e carinhos, crianças rindo e falando alto, lindas carrocinhas de pipoca e cachorro quente. O ar da tarde era realmente fresco e delicioso. Rin encostou suas costas no banco, levantou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Trate de se acalmar...- disse baixinho para si mesma- E por as informações em ordem...

Espirou o ar bem devagar olhando a calma ao redor. A iluminação era muito aconchegante e a menina logo se acalmou e deu um sorriso. Resolveu voltar a aquele lugar sempre que estivesse a fim de ficar sozinha pra pensar.

Estava ainda mais escuro, o céu passara de azul celeste para um azul marinho, e a garota decide que é hora de voltar e enfrentar a situação de cabeça fria e erguida.

**X**

Andou devagar durante a caminhada de volta ao apartamento. Parou de frente para a portaria e olhou para cima, observando o prédio e imaginando o que a aguardava. Por fim resolveu não dizer nada às amigas e ir direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho e depois se trancar no seu quarto sem dar maiores explicações.

Entrou, deu boa noite ao porteiro e começou a subir as escadas, mas quando colocou o pé no segundo degrau, a porta do elevador se abriu e uma voz conhecida despertou Rin de seus pensamentos.

-Vai mesmo subir de escada até o terceiro andar?

A garota virou-se assustada. Sesshoumaru sorria e acenava para ela.

Rin cora.

-Boa noite!- diz sem graça e com um tom calmo.

-Tudo bem? Que voz é essa? Está parecendo tão serena!

Rin cora ainda mais, entra no elevador e desvia o olhar, mas como estava um pouco pensativa, conseguiu se controlar melhor na frente do rapaz.

Sesshoumaru observava a figura da garota, que olhava para baixo. Como Rin não disse nada, o garoto ficou sem graça e também ficou calado, olhando para o chão.

-Foi mau...- disse Rin- É que eu estou meio pensativa hoje.

-Tudo bem!

A porta do elevador se abre. Rin sai e Sesshoumaru segura a porta pra ela não fechar.

-Até mais.- despede-se Rin.

-Espera!

Rin pára e encara o rapaz.

-Vamos fazer um lanche amanhã à noite?- o rapaz pergunta.

A garota pensa por um instante.

- Tudo bem... Se importa se eu não chamar as meninas?

-Tem certeza? Então ta! Eu passo aqui na sua porta às sete?

-Não. Deixa que eu passo na sua casa, e pode ser às seis?

-Tudo bem. Te espero então!

-Tá - Rin dá um pequeno sorriso e acena para Sesshoumaru.

A porta do elevador se fecha.

A menina sentiu um pontinho de felicidade crescendo dentro dela, mas resolveu não contar nada para as amigas. Não queria conversar com elas por enquanto.

Entrou em casa e foi direto para o banheiro.

Ao ouvir um barulho de porta se fechando, Kagome corre para a cozinha, feliz de ter a amiga de volta.

-Rin?- gritou Kagome.

-Foi direto para o banheiro.- respondeu Sango num canto da cozinha- Ela não me viu aqui.

-Você viu se ela estava bem?- Kagome estava preocupada.

-Ela parecia alegre - a outra disse, indiferente.

-Sabe...- sussurrou Kagome – A gente deve desculpas pra ela. Tudo que temos feito é rir ou gozar a cara dela!

-Isso é porque ela é... digamos... tragicamente hilária! Pode não ser por querer, mas o jeito dela e as coisas que acontecem são simplesmente hilárias!!

-Que maldade, Sango!Ò,Ó

-Ta bom! Ta bom! Eu vou me desculpar!

-Mas é CLARO QUE VAI ¬ ¬!

Kagome e Sango foram então para a porta do banheiro, esperando, apreensivas, no corredor.

A porta finalmente se abriu. Uma nuvem de vapor saiu junto com um cheirinho muito gostoso de sabonete de pitanga e Rin veio enrolada na toalha.

-Rin! Tudo bem?- Kagome perguntou abraçando amiga.

A menina se assustou, mas abraçou friamente Kagome, cujos olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

As duas se soltaram

-Fui dar uma volta. - respondeu Rin, sentindo-se um pouco culpada de deixar as meninas preocupadas, apesar de estar brava com elas, não conseguia ignorar Kagome, que era sempre muito carinhosa com ela.

-Nos desculpe!- disseram Sango e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

Rin encarou-as. Respirou fundo.

-Estão perdoadas, mas agora por favor me deixem sozinha...- e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto- Boa noite!

-Boa noite!- as outras responderam, trocando olhares arrependidos

Em seu quarto, já de pijama, Rin joga-se, exausta, na cama, caindo de barriga pra cima. Ficou algum tempo encarando o teto e pensando no convite de Sesshoumaru.

"Amanhã eu vou sair com ele..." a menina pensava feliz. Abraçou uma almofada de estrelinha com força e riu.

-Mal posso esperar pra chegar amanhã à noite!!- exclamou com alegria, mas logo em seguida ficou séria.

-E o InuYasha... Bom... eu vou conhecer o Sesshoumaru primeiro... Já sei! Depois eu chamo o InuYasha pra sair e tiro as minhas conclusões! É isso! É isso que eu vou fazer!- pensou alto.

Apagou a luz do quarto e deitou-se. Lentamente o sono foi chegando e tomando conta da garota, que adormeceu com um sorriso estampado na face...

**X**

O dia seguinte estava transcorrendo bem. Rin voltou a conversar com as amigas, mesmo que ainda estivesse chateada com ela. A manhã estava linda, o céu, azul, estava sem nenhuma nuvem.

-Precisamos ficar sócias de algum clube! Dias assim de férias pedem piscina!!- exclamou Sango, limpando o suor da testa.

-É verdade!- concordou Kagome.

-A gente providencia isso outra hora!- disse Rin - Mas agora vamos tomar um sorvete que eu to derretendo! ."

Assim as meninas se divertiram na parte da manhã. Passearam até a hora do almoço e resolveram almoçar na rua, em um restaurante super bonito e arrumadinho. Depois foram a uma locadora e alugaram duas comédias: "O Diabo Veste Prada" e "Legalmente Loira". Passaram a tarde comendo pipoca com refrigerante, rindo e fazendo guerra com as pipocas.

Quando o segundo filme terminou, Rin estava chorando de rir. Olhou distraidamente para o relógio e de repente soltou um grito.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 17:45H!! MEU DEEEEUS!!

Kagome e Sango não entenderam nada. Apenas observaram Rin trombar nos móveis e correr de um lado para o outro.

-Mas o que...- disse Kagome, sem entender nada Õ.ô

Rin se aprontou correndo. Colocou um vestido vinho estampado de preto e branco, passou batom correndo foi depressa para a cozinha.

-Ai! Espero que ele não fique muito bravo de eu me atrasar!- choramingou Rin.

-Vai sair é ¬ ¬?! Com quem?- perguntou Sango.

-Por que não contou pra gente que você vai sair com aquele bonitão?- perguntou Kagome.

Rin parecia atordoada e estava extremamente apressada.

-Como você sabe Õ.Õ??

Kagome sorriu.

-Ah, Rin... Ta estampado na sua cara, ainda mais quando eu te vi sair do quarto toda arrumadinha e com esse perfume ! Aí eu pensei que desse jeito você só poderia estar saindo com aquele garoto que você falou! Mas por que você não contou pra gente? Õ.Õ?

-Porque não dá pra falar nada com vocês mais... Ai eu TÔ ATRASADA!! , - disse Rin dando um beijo na bochecha das amigas e deixando-as tristes.

Saiu voando pela porta, chamou o elevador, mas ele não vinha!

-AI Ò,Ó! Que o Sesshoumaru não me ouça... MEEEERDA!!- e desceu voando as escadas.

Quando chegou no andar debaixo do seu, onde o garoto morava, Rin se deu conta de que não precisaria do elevador.

-BURRA! É só um lance de escada! Ele mora embaixo do meu apartamento não precisava correr!- disse para si mesma.

Quando levantou a cabeça, viu que Sesshoumaru sorria para ela na porta de sua casa.

A menina estava curvada, com as mãos no joelho, descansando. Levantou-se.

-Me perdoa pelo atraso! ."

O rapaz sorriu, com os olhos semi serrados e consultou seu relógio.

-Tudo bem.- ele disse- São 18:01... Vou perdoar esse terrível atraso!

Rin arregalou os olhos.

-O QUÊ?? Õ,Õ Eu cheguei na hora?! Eu pensei que eu tava extremamente atrasada! Comecei a me aprontar quinze para as seis!

-Então você é irmã do The Flash! Bom não importa! Você quer água?

Rin espiou para dentro do apartamento do garoto. Não queria encontrar com InuYasha, não por enquanto. Ele não precisava saber que ela ia sair com seu irmão, já que iria convida-lo para sair também.

-Não, obrigada! Vamos andando?- disse um pouco baixo, para que InuYasha não ouvisse.

-Sim. Vamos.

E foram andando.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha estava em silêncio, deitado no sofá e lendo um livro.

-Depois não diz que eu não avisei...- sussurrou para si mesmo.

**X**

Durante o passeio Sesshoumaru foi contido. Não riu muito nem brincou com Rin como costumava. Também não tentou "contato". Rin esperava que ele pelo menos desse a mão para ela, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela tentava puxar conversa. Ele prestava atenção mas era meio frio...

O passeio chegou ao fim e a menina estava desapontada.

"O InuYasha me avisou... Não posso dizer que não fui avisada..." Pensou Rin.

-Está quieta. - disse ele.

Ela olhou-o, surpresa.

- Eu...?- disse ela, séria.

-Ei eu sou mais "na minha" mesmo!- ele respondeu.

Ela continuou a olhar para frente.

-Não parecia... Quando a gente se encontra no prédio você não é assim.

Ssshoumaru olhou-a, sério e deu-lhe a mão.

-Assim melhora?- disse sério.

A garota cora e eles voltam em silêncio.

Chegando no prédio, Sesshoumaru se despede. Rin continua no elevador.

-Vamos combinar mais vezes!- disse o rapaz antes da porta se fechar.

Rin ficou pensativa.

-Ai! Ao mesmo tempo que parece que ele gostou, também parece que ele não quer MESMO compromisso!- disse saindo do elevador.

Ao entrar em casa, Rin se depara com Sango e Kagome assaltando a geladeira.

-Rin?- disse Kagome- E aí, como foi? Ann... desculpa... quer conversar? Por favor! Nós te adoramos e não queríamos te chatear... a gente só estava brincando e não vamos mais brincar assim! Juro!

Rin olhou-as, um pouco triste.

-Ok! Sentem-se aí na mesa...- disse Rin.

E contou tudo para as amigas.

-...e parece que ele não quer compromisso... pra ele aquilo não foi um encontro. Porcaria! Eu achei que fosse, porque foi ELE que sugeriu que saíssemos!- e abaixou a cabeça- Mas ainda assim eu acho que eu gosto um pouquinho dele... ele é quieto, mas presta atenção em mim quando eu falo... Parece interessado no que eu tenho pra dizer...

-Ele pode ser tímido!- arriscou Sango.

Rin balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-O Sesshoumaru õ.Õ?! Não! Não mesmo. Ele não é tímido... Até me deu a mão quando eu disse que ele tava quieto! Mas ainda assim aquele gesto não parece ter significado alguma coisa para ele, porque ele fez isso com tanta naturalidade... como se não houvesse sentimento!

-Bom... sentimento tinha, Rin ou ele nem te daria a mão!- disse Kagome.

-Nossa... ele é um pouco complicado de se desvendar!- disse Sango.

Rin sorriu e debruçou-se na mesa.

Kagome e Sango trocaram olhares e sorriram, em silêncio.

-Bom... mesmo assim eu acho que eu gosto dele... Ele ééé... meio... misterioso- Rin sorriu deliciada- é sério, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco atencioso. É calado, mas brinca comigo no elevador, quando a gente se encontra.

Sango fez a maior cara de deboche.

-EEEPA!! Ô.Ô Que história é essa de "brincar com ele no elevador", hein?!- riu Sango.

Kagome censurou-a.

-Sango... Não começa! Õ,ô

Rin riu e surpreendeu as amigas.

-Tudo bem... vou deixar passar...

-Meu Deus! Essa menina está MESMO apaixonada!- riu Sango.

Kagome riu também.

As meninas conversaram mais um pouco e foram dormir.

Deitada de barriga para cima, Rin ainda estava acordada.

"23:00h..." Pensou.

"Mesmo assim eu quero conhecer o InuYasha também... Mesmo que eu não goste dele, vai servir para que não reste NENHUMA dúvida!" E aos poucos a garota foi adormecendo...

**X**

O dia seguinte era domingo. Já eram nove horas da manhã e Rin desceu correndo de elevador para implorar para o porteiro matar uma barata ENORME que estava perto da geladeira. Por causa disso ainda não tinham tomado café, com medo de pisar na cozinha. Rin foi a única "corajosa" que passou voando pela cozinha e até deixou a porta aberta pra não ter de parar e fechar.

Chegando na portaria, o porteiro não estava lá e a garota deu de cara com InuYasha.

-Bom dia.- disse seco.

-InuYasha?! O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Rin.

Ele fechou a cara.

-Adivinha quem viajou? Adivinha quem passou mal? E adivinha quem ficou responsável pelo prédio? Pois é... ¬ ¬

Rin riu.

-Cala boca... Não tem graça.- ele disse muito irritado.

-Escuta... você não poderia matar uma barata pra mim lá na minha cozinha?

-Não acredito que você iria amolar o porteiro com uma bobeira dessas!

-Ó.Ó Seu idiota! Não preciso de você!- ela disse, virando as costas e pisando forte.

O rapaz respirou fundo e seguiu a menina.

Os dois entraram no elevador. Ele impaciente e ela nervosa, com os braços cruzados.

InuYasha lançou um olhar para ela e riu.

-Com essa raiva toda você seria capaz de matar a barata sem aminha ajuda...- ele disse.

Rin encarou-o ameaçadoramente.

-Não só a barata...

Ele gargalhou. Aquela carinha de riso e de garoto do InuYasha era muito sexy e Rin corou violentamente.

-Está quente hoje, não?!- ele comentou, passando a mão pela cabeça e jogando assim a franja para trás.

-É-é me-mesmo... O.O Lá na sacada da minha sala tem um termômetro... vamos ver quantos graus estão fazendo hoje!

Ele não respondeu. Continuava impassível.

Os dois chegaram e foram logo entrando. Não demorou nem cinco segundos para que ele matasse a pobrezinha da barata.

Sango e Kagome estavam escondidas em seus quartos, com medo do bichinho sair da cozinha e migrar para dentro de casa.

-Pronto! – disse InuYasha , que já ia sair para ir embora.

-Espera!- Gritou Rin, tomando coragem.

O rapaz parou e olhou para Rin.

-Ehhh...Obrigada!- disse Rin, inventando.

-De nada. – ele disse, dando um breve aceno e virando-se para ir embora.

-ESPERA!- gritou ainda mais subitamente.

O garoto levou um susto e virou-se zangado.

-O que foi agora?- perguntou bravo- Um grilo? Ó.Ó

-Na-não...- Rin estava sem graça. Tomou coragem e foi correndo até a sala para ter uma desculpa. Voltou correndo e suada - O termômetro está marcando 36° C...

-E daí?!- ele disse ríspido.

E ela super sem graça.

-Booom... a gente podia... tomar um sorvete! É! É isso! Como forma de agradecimento a gente podia tomar um sorvete!

-Não, obrigado.- e novamente virou-se para ir embora, mas Rin corre e segura-o pela manga da blusa- Mas que diabos está fazend...? Ò.ó

-EU PAGO!- ela gritou- Pode tomar o sorvete que quiser e quantas vezes quiser! Eu pago!

Ele pensou um pouco e no final concordou.

-Tudo bem... me espere às três horas na portaria.

A menina sorriu, contente.

-Está certo! Tchau! E muito obrigada viu?!

Ela acenou até ele sumir de vista e ele saiu resmungando.

-Bom, está feito! Hoje eu saio com ele e pronto!- disse para si mesma, alegre.

Se arrumou toda e saiu feliz pela porta da cozinha.

-Aonde será que ela vai...- pensou Kagome- Bom, ela deve sair com aquele garoto, o tal de Sesshoumaru...

Mas cinco minutos depois a campainha toca.

Kagome vai atender. Era um homem alto, cujos cabelos prateados Kagome reconheceu na mesma hora.

-A Rin está?- ele perguntou.

-Não... você é o Sesshoumaru, certo?

-Eehh...Sim...

-É que a Rin me falou sobre você... Eu pensei que vocês dois estavam juntos porque ela saiu!

-Entendo...- ele parecia pensativo- Escuta, não precisa dizer pra ela que eu vim. Eu passo aqui outra hora. Obrigado.- e saiu, deixando Kagome parada na porta, curiosa.

"Acho que eu vou atrás dela..." Pensou Kagome.

**X**

Como combinado, às três horas lá estava Rin com uma camiseta amarela e short branco, esperando ansiosa pelo rapaz, que apareceu dois minutos depois.

-Está atrasado! -sorriu.

Ele olhou em seu relógio e fez uma cara de bravo.

-Dois minutos ¬ ¬... Anda, vamos!- e saiu na frente.

"Nossa Õ,Õ! Pelo menos o irmão dele me espera!" Pensou Rin.

Eles passearam um pouco e por fim Inuyasha levou-a para uma sorveteria muito grande e colorida. Não vendia só sorvete, era também um bar, com uma pista enorme de dança no centro. Kagome estava logo atrás e entrou sem ser notada.

Vendo que Rin estava deslumbrada ele explica:

-Sempre tem algum show aqui... As festas costumam ser maneiras! Venha! Vamos sentar.

Eles arrumaram uma mesa, perto de outra onde um garoto de cabelos curtos com um pequeno rabo de cavalo estava sentado e depois foram se servir. InuYasha pegou uma taça enorme de sorvete com muita calda e castanha. Rin olhou desesperada para a balança e o preço do sorvete. Viu que se comesse muito o dinheiro não ia dar.

O rapaz já estava assentado e tomando o seu sorvete e observou Rin vir andando com uma tacinha contendo somente uma bola de sorvete de chocolate com poucas jujubas.

Ela se sentou cabisbaixa e comeu em silêncio. Algum tempo depois o garoto já havia terminado todo o seu sorvete. Lançou um olhar para Rin e se levantou.

-Você saiu com o meu irmão ontem, não foi?- perguntou sério.

Rin quase se engasgou com o sorvete.

-Co-como...Õ.Õ...

-Eu estava deitado no sofá quando você apareceu. Ouvi sua voz.

Rin não sabia o que dizer.

-Viu o que eu te disse? Aposto que não foi o que você esperava...

-Ele não é má pessoa...- ela disse com a cabeça baixa, remexendo em seu sorvete.

InuYasha encarou a menina seriamente. Por fim disse:

-Vou comer mais...

Rin olhou-o se levantar e pegar outra taça enorme de sorvete.

-Aiai... O que eu fui prometer...

O rapaz sentou-se novamente e o silêncio reinou entre eles.

A menina decide ir pagar a conta.

-Vai querer mais?- ela pergunta desgostosa.

-Não.- ele diz de boca cheia.

Chegando no caixa, a menina pergunta:

-Quanto ficou?

A balconista deu um sorriso e disse:

-Você está acompanhada daquele garoto de cabelos longos, não é?!

-Isso mesmo.

-Ele já pagou!

-O qu?e õ.Õ- ela não acreditou- Acontece que...

-Está tudo certo! Obigada e volte sempre!

Rin caminhou lentamente em direção a mesa. Inuyasha já havia terminado.

-Você não tinha que pagar a conta!

-Nem você!- ele olhou-a, sentado- Olha o tanto de sorvete que eu comi! Se eu deixasse você pagar não ia sobrar dinheiro nem pra você comprar uma bala. - ele disse indiferente.

-Obrigada! Da próxima vez EU pago, hein?!- ela estava super sem graça.

-Tudo bem...

-Vamos andando?- ela chamou.

-Não... eu vou ficar... Eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco.

-Tudo bem... Eu vou andando então!- disse corada- E obrigada mais uma vez!

-Ok.

InuYasha observou a menina ir embora com um olhar sério, porém fixo.

O rapaz da mesa ao lado riu sarcasticamente para InuYasha.

-Éé, garotão! Olha só a menininha que o Inuzão arrumou pra tomar sorvetinhos de morango de graça!

InuYasha riu e virou-se.

-Não enche, Miroki! Valeu por vir!

-Tudo bem... eu não tinha nada de bom pra fazer mesmo! Meus domingos são um saco! Não tem nada pra fazer e eu não tenho namorada, diferente de você... ¬ ¬ Aliás... Isso mesmo... você TEM namorada. O que você estava fazendo com aquela lá?

-Ela me chamou pra tomar sorvete pra me agradecer te ter matado uma barata no apartamento dela, dá pra acreditar?- e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-Ora, ora! Assumir o posto do seu pai não parece ser tão ruim assim! Pelo menos as garotas dependem do gostosão aí!

-Larga de ser GAY cara!- riu InuYasha.

Miroki também riu.

-Você bem que podia deixar eu dar uma de síndico também! Assim talvez eu encontre uma namorada para mim...

O outro riu sarcasticamente.

-Por que você quer tanto assim uma namorada, hein?!

-¬ ¬ Bom meu amigo, eu sou um homem de 17 anos... na flor da juventude e dos hormônios...

-Bom, Miroki... Nesse caso não é bem uma namorada que você quer...

-Cala boca vai... ¬ ¬ Eu quero a MINHA garota, mesmo que eu goste de olhar para várias eu to sentindo falta de uma companhia!

-Uma hora você encontra.

-É! Tem razão...

Do outro lado da sorveteria, Kagome observava os dois garotos conversando. Como Rin tivera coragem de sair com outro? Estaria a amiga traindo Sesshoumaru com outro? Precisava conversar com ela e descobrir.

Kagome então levantou-se para ir embora. Quando passou pela mesa dos garotos, lançou um olhar profundo para InuYasha, que por coincidência levantou os olhos naquela hora, sustentando o olhar de Kagome. Os dois se encararam por três segundos e a menina caminhou para a saída, deixando o garoto a olha-la sem compromisso.

InuYasha ficou parado algum tempo, olhando para aquela moça que saía.

Miroki olhava da garota para InuYasha e de InuYasha para a porta. Deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Alô, alô! Terra para Marte! Responda, Marte! O que foi isso, hein, InuYasha?! Que olhar foi aquele que aquela garota te lançou?!

-Não sei... – ele continuava olhando para a rua- Bom... ainda são 17:30, Miroki, vamos sair daqui e dar uma volta.

-Beleza!

**X**

Kagome caminhava pensativa pela rua.

**X**

Ao chegar em casa, Kagome encontra Rin sentada na mesa da cozinha.

A amiga olha-a sem dizer nada, depois dá um oi rouco.

-Rin, por que você saiu com aquele cara?

A garota ficou surpresa.

-Como você sabe?

- Cinco minutos depois que você saiu o Sesshoumaru veio aqui te procurar. Eu vi você saindo e pensei que estavesse com ele... aí eu fiquei curiosa e resolvi te seguir!

Rin ficou brava.

-Quer dizer que agora você fica me segindo ò.Ó?!

-Rin, acredite em mim! Eu pensei que você estava chateada com o encontro de ontem e fui atrás de você para ver onde ia...

-Sei ¬ ¬!

-JURO!- disse Kagome.

-Tudo bem, Ka...- respirou fundo- Aquele é o irmão mais novo do Sesshoumaru... eu conheci ele depois daquele dia que vocês ferraram a luz do prédio ¬ ¬...

-n.n" Hehe...

-Ele me falou mal do Sesshoumaru... disse que um cara como aquele não levaria uma garota como eu a sério... me disse pra tomar cuidado pra não me machucar... Ele pareceu se importar e me avisar, "para que eu não sofresse depois"... ¬ ¬

-será que ele está afim de você??- pensou Kagome.

-Bom... Isso passou pela minha cabeça e como eu tinha achado ele atraente e simpático no dia em que nós nos conhecemos, eu resolvi sair com os dois irmãos sem que eles soubessem... sabe?! Pra eu esclarecer algumas coisas e ver qual dos dois valeria a pena... Mas parece que eu AINDA estou confusa... E o InuYasha descobriu que eu saí com o irmão dele. Me perguntou se o encontro não tinha sido como ele tinha previsto...

-Como ele reagiu quando te perguntou isso?

-Õ,õAahh... Ka... Normal, eu acho... não demonstrou sentimento nenhum... Ele também é sério, igual ao Sesshoumaru. Impassível...

Kagome ficou pensativa.

-Vai ver ele já viu o irmão fazer algo de ruim com alguma namorada antiga e ao perceber que você tava afim de algo "a mais", ele resolveu te dar um toque...

-Mas pra que, se ele nem me conhecia? Õ.Õ

-Bommm... ele pode ser uma pessoa amigável...

- ¬ ¬ Duvido, ele tem pavio curto! Está sempre nervoso porque seu pai que é o síndico viaja sempre e deixe ele encarregado de cuidar do prédio. Ele não conversa com irmão e nem pede ajuda pra ele... Na minha opinião os dois deveriam se ajudar mas o Sesshoumaru deixa ele fazer o trabalho todo sozinho...

-Entendo... Bom, Rin... Você tem que conhecer melhor os dois antes de se aprofundar em algum relacionamento ou tomar alguma conclusão...

-É... eu sei...- disse cabisbaixa- Obrigada, Ka Chan! Por conversar SÉRIA comigo!

-Que nada! Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo!! Desculpe por ter te chateado, amiga!- disse emocionada.

-Tudo bem!- Rin sorriu e deu um abraço em Kagome- Amigas para sempre?

A amiga sorriu e duas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto.

-Sim! PARA SEMPRE e as duas riram e se abraçaram.

-Não precisa chorar ."!!- disse Rin meio sem jeito.

**X**

A segunda feira tinha chegado. As garotas só tinham mais uma semana de férias e resolveram aproveitar ao máximo. Sango e Rin dormiam até tarde. Kagome estava acostumada a levantar cedo e estava morrendo de vontade de tomar café.

-Rin, Sango, me perdoem! Mas eu não vou esperar vocês pra comer!- sussurrou para si mesma.

Mudou de roupa para ir na padaria. Passou pela cozinha e saiu sem fazer barulho. Chamou o elevador e desceu.

**X**

Quando Kagome voltou, passou pela portaria do prédio e nem notou quem estava na portaria. Apenas deu bom dia.

InuYasha estava de costas e conversava com o porteiro.

-Sim... pode deixar que eu concerto o vazamento do 403...

Mas ao ouvir o bom dia, o rapaz vira-se para ver quem é. Olhou para aquela garota e reconheceu que era a mesma que ficou olhando para ele na sorveteria.

-Aonde será que essa moça vai...- disse baixinho para si mesmo.

-ESPERA!- ele gritou para que Kagome não deixasse a porta do elevador se fechar.

Ela levou um susto e segurou a porta a tempo.

Ele entrou correndo e agradeceu. Os dois se olharam fixamente por algum tempo, se reconhecendo.

Kagome cumprimentou-o brevemente e ele respondeu. Ficaram em silêncio até o elevador parar no quarto andar e os dois se olharem ao sair juntos para o mesmo lugar.

Kagome achou aquilo meio estranho...

Ele vê a garota parar na porta da casa de Rin.

-Conhece a Rin?

Ela vira de súbito.

-Ann... sim. Ela é minha amiga. Nós moramos juntas... Você veio aqui para vê-la?

-Ehh...Não. eu vim concertar um vazamento do 403.

-Ah, ta.- disse Kagome sem graça.Rin tinha razão... Ele era lindo MESMO...- Até mais!- disse abrindo a porta e entrando depressa.

-Até... mais... –disse o rapaz olhando corado para a porta por um longo tempo, até que a porta do 403 se abre e dela sai um homem baixo e gordo.

-EI! VOCÊ VAI VIR OU EU VOU TER QUE COMPRAR UM BARCO PRA ENTRAR NO MEU BANHEIRO?- gritou o homem.

InuYasha fechou a cara e sussurrou para si mesmo:

-Papai, o senhor me deve MUITO! ¬ ¬

**X**

Enquanto isso Kagome estava no seu quarto, com o coração acelerado.

"Ah não! E agora? Eu não posso fazer isso com a Rin" Pensou, com uma mão no rosto e outra no coração.

_**Continua ;D!!**_


End file.
